Magnetic Hearts
by Gabriel Gatsby
Summary: Scorpius is determined that nothing will keep them apart - but that's a difficult promise to keep, when you're locked inside the wards of Malfoy Manor.


Separate. Apart. _Not together._

That's what they were now, and Scorpius felt it in his bones_. _Like two halves of a whole, each cleaved from the other, they were severed from each other's lives.

Scorpius reclined on his bed, looking for all the world as calm and collected as ever, but inside he felt a fractured mess of emotional turmoil. His father's words still rang in his ears, and he wondered if perhaps it was wrong after all. But how could something that feels so right, be wrong?

He hated it. He hated it all. Why did things have to get so complicated? It had always been simple, when it was just the two of them. From sneaking out after dark and quiet kisses by the lake, to risky fumbles in abandoned broom cupboards, and later secret escapes to the shrieking shack when neither could restrain their bruising passion any longer; it had always been about one simple truth. Even through shouting matches, and his own screaming fits of jealousy, they both had known. When it was just the two of them, it was love.

And what was it now? Now that their simple thing had become everyone else's business. _Disgusting, _his father had said. _Wrong. _Scorpius remembered vividly the way Albus would look up at him, from beneath long lashes, as though he were the world and Albus his moon; content to revolve around him forever. Happily trapped in orbit.

Not divided, like this. He felt the distance between them like an elastic band stretched out of shape. He felt taut; unable to relax; ready to snap. Albus' presence had always been like a soothing balm to his quick temper and proud disposition. Their friends joked that if only they'd been born in the same body, together they might have made one normal whole. As it was, they were content to rely on each other to compensate for their own failings. When Albus was shy, Scorpius had enough confidence for the both of them, and when Scorpius was too harsh or quick to criticise, Albus' kindness would soften the blow.

And how was he to go on now, without him? Scorpius gave up his calm exterior and rolled over on his bed, curling into a ball where he lay. Wrapping his arms around his knees he squeezed his eyes shut against the thought of it. Against the aching of his heart. Against it all.

At school, they had been inseparable. Each moment of the day was measured by how much air was packed into the space between them. When forced to separate rooms of the castle by differing timetables, Scorpius would curse every atom and molecule that divided them until they were released and could be in each other's presence once again. When they were with their friends, he had felt like they were two magnets being held close but not allowed to touch. Then, when finally alone once more, they would snap back together. It was only through repetition of this routine that Scorpius continued to function on a daily basis. Only in knowing that soon they would be together again, could Scorpius stand to be apart.

But now… perhaps Uncle Harry was talking to Albus at this exact moment. Telling him that it was wrong. That they were cousins. That this wasn't the right _kind _of love. And would Albus even disagree? Perhaps he was nodding his head in understanding, agreeing never to see him again. Had they really even felt the same way?

Scorpius clutched a pillow to his face and screamed. He hated the not knowing. The waiting for nothing. The aching, and the empty, hollow existence that threatened to become his future.

It was wrong, he decided; to take two things so clearly meant for each other and put them in separate boxes. He thought of Albus, and imagined him, too, lying on his bed, isolated and alone. Albus who had never liked to be alone. Albus who was so sweet, and kind, and only had love for everyone. It was _wrong._

Throwing the pillow to the floor, he determined not to give in. They just _couldn't_ be kept apart. He refused to do nothing. He wouldn't stop until they were together again.

* * *

Scorpius slowly blinked into wakefulness. His head throbbed, and his body felt heavy. As things gradually came into focus, he found a familiar face floating above him.

"Al?" he mumbled. His tongue felt thick in his mouth as his mind struggled into consciousness.

"Yes, it's me," was the soft reply, and Scorpius sighed a breath of relief to hear it.

"What happened?" he asked, attempting to move so that he could see the other boy better, but Albus pressed him back with a gentle hand.

"Don't move," he said, "your parents found you. Don't you remember?"

Scorpius frowned; it hurt to think.

"You tried to push through the wards, you idiot." He could tell now that Albus was crying as he spoke, and he tried to reach out a comforting hand to touch him but his muscles trembled with the effort – the wards, of course. In a moment, though, Albus had thrown himself atop of him and was sobbing into his chest. "You idiot!" he repeated, "I was wearing my father down, it was going to be okay- you shouldn't have- why did you-" he broke down into muffled sobs as he buried his face in Scorpius' chest, but Scorpius only smiled. It was finally okay; they were together again. So long as they were together, everything would be okay.

"I missed you," he smiled, resting a hand against Albus' soft hair.

Albus punched him playfully. "I was really worried!" he admonished, but still he remained atop the other boy, and Scorpius was glad. Smiling together, they sat like that for a moment, until Scorpius felt Albus shift and his face came back into view. Close up, Scorpius stared into the pale blue eyes of his perfect love.

"I love you," Albus whispered, and Scorpius felt warm breath on his lips as he spoke.

"I love you," he breathed back.

* * *

_This was written for: 'The Game of Life' Challenge. (Prompt: separate.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_CC cover image (entitled 'Broken heart') courtesy of bored-now on Flickr._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank for reading, as always! Bit of a sappy one this time, hope it worked out okay :) GG x


End file.
